


Grey Is All Theory

by Fangirlishness



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Abigail Ashe's failsafe plan to lose her virginity, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishness/pseuds/Fangirlishness
Summary: Abigail had pulled him into her room immediately after lunch. He’d expected her to want to show him something. Or maybe, very far in the back of his mind, he’d been thinking of getting to kiss her. Instead, she’d led him into the room, closed the door behind her, and shed her dress.A possible first time between Abby and Billy, set in theSetting The Stuns'ls'verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Setting The Stuns'ls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068431) by [glasscannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscannon/pseuds/glasscannon), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



> Beta by [Neery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery) \- and she's the one you can thank for the second chapter, too. :)

Abigail’s look was pure challenge. She stood before Billy in only her shift, her chin thrust forward, her stance wide like a sailor’s, and her eyes daring him to… what? Look? Laugh? Find her beautiful? Lose his mind? He thought he was well on the way to doing that last.

It was his first day back at Miranda’s house, and Abigail had pulled him into her room immediately after lunch. He’d expected her to want to show him something. Or maybe, very far in the back of his mind, he’d been thinking of getting to kiss her. Instead, she’d led him into the room, closed the door behind her, and shed her dress.

“I’ve missed you,” she sighed. 

Billy stared at her, not knowing what to say. He’d missed her, too, of course, but this was... had he overlooked something? Had he missed any signs?

There had been lots of smiles. In fact, he’d been so happy to see her again, he hadn’t been able to stop smiling. She’d brushed his arm with the back of her hand when they were setting the table. It had made his skin tingle, but it had surely been coincidence. She’d sat across from him during the meal, and he’d tried really hard not to stare at her.

He couldn’t be certain. He might have been sending some signals, even if he hadn’t done it on purpose.

Now here he was.

He watched, speechless, as she gripped the fabric of her shift in both hands and pulled it over her head. Her loose hair cascaded down over her shoulders. 

His mouth dropped open. There were no words graceful enough to describe her. His racing thoughts stuttered to a halt as his eyes were drawn to the contrast of the black patch of hair against the white expanse of skin.

He was only jolted out of his stupor when her feet shifted and she made to move her hands in front of her nakedness, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

He lifted his hands in a conciliatory gesture, “No, no, I didn’t mean…”

He involuntarily took a step forward, but that only made her shrink back more.

“I’m sorry,” he stammered and backed up again, so confused he stumbled over his own feet.

Abigail stopped her retreat and a nervous smile crept back onto her face. Billy couldn’t decide whether to feel embarrassed about his inability to do the right thing or relieved that he hadn’t managed to frighten her too badly. 

She pointed at Billy’s shirt. “Now you.” 

Oh, so she wanted him to follow suit. Clear words were good. He could handle that. Trust Abigail to be able to interpret signs. Even if this was way past his expectations for the day, he hastened to follow her order.

He pulled off his shirt, but when he got to the strings of his breeches, he suddenly remembered how aroused he was. Blood rushed to his ears. He couldn’t show himself to her like that. He turned around, his eyes going to the window. It might not be too late to run.

Billy shook his head at himself. She had already bared herself to him, and if he backed down now, she’d think he didn’t like her. That was the most painful thought of all.

With shaking fingers, he dropped his breeches, momentarily confounded by the fact that his boots were in the way. It seemed like it took forever to rid himself of all his clothes, but at least it was something to focus on. When he was finally naked, he remembered where he was, and his heart jumped in his chest. 

He took a deep breath and straightened up. Trying to ignore the movement of his cock, which was caught between excitement and embarrassment, he turned around slowly. He held his hands clasped to his thighs and caught her eye.

“Oh,” was all she said. Her eyes grew wide and focused directly on his cock. She didn’t seem repulsed, or frightened, and she even took a small step forward before she caught herself.

Their eyes met, and they broke into mirroring smiles. She apparently liked what she saw, and so did he. Billy found the air much easier to breathe all of a sudden.

When Abigail took another step towards him, he did the same until they were close enough to touch. He didn’t know what to do with his hands at all, but the safest course of action seemed to be to kiss her, so he lifted his hands up to her shoulders. 

Her skin was warm and dry, and so soft under his clumsy, calloused fingers. She shuddered, but didn’t shy away when he put his hand on her neck. She tilted her head back, her dark eyes never leaving his, and he felt encouraged to bend down and touch his lips to hers. 

They were warm and dry, too, and as soft as he had imagined. 

Kissing her was wonderful. It was deceptively proper, even, as if they weren’t both naked. To his relief, they were standing far enough apart that his hardness was in no danger of touching her. His hands on her shoulders and their lips were the only points of contact. He was starting to think that he could happily do this forever: just softly pressing his lips against hers and feeling her do the same.

Then Abigail suddenly stepped away from him. 

Billy’s hands fell back to his sides. He blinked and searched her face for a reason, but nothing seemed to be wrong. His body turned after her of its own volition as she passed him and sat on the bed. 

She probably expected him to join her, if he read the shy smile on her face correctly. He hesitated, exceedingly aware of his erection. As he watched, she moved up the bed and leaned back against the pillow. 

Billy hesitated. He didn’t think he should just climb in after her. Abigail was way too precious. He should do this right.

“What are you doing?” Abigail asked, her head tilted.

Of course, now he’d waited too long. “I’m… looking?”

She smiled at that. At least she still seemed to be more curious than annoyed. He wanted to keep it that way, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

Her posture was inviting him to stretch out next to her on the small bed, but his skin prickled at the thought of being too forward. He finally decided to sit on the edge of the bed, which had the added advantage of hiding his erection from her. 

That made him feel better. Less threatening, more appropriate.

He slowly turned his upper body towards her, careful to keep his hips where they were. He still didn’t know what exactly to do. She was so close to him and her skin was so incredibly white all over. Pristine and still and almost unreal. 

He lifted his gaze and was happy to see her smile at him timidly. Her throat and cheeks were glowing pink, and he suspected his were the same. That made it easier. He might get used to both of them being embarrassed in turn by what they were doing. 

She reclined against her pillow, and he felt her eyes on him as he let his gaze travel back down across her body. Her perfect pale breasts were lifting slightly with every breath, her stomach soft and beautiful. When his gaze traveled to the triangle of hair, she slowly spread her legs.

His breath caught, and his cheeks definitely got hotter, but she’d guessed right. He really did want to look there. 

His cock brushed hot against his belly when he twisted to take a closer look. He blinked away the shudder it sent through his body. He had no time for it now. He’d never seen a woman’s sex before. Not really. Not up close. 

For all that he’d had his cock inside of women before, he’d never taken the time to look. The whores he’d been with had been naked, certainly, but either the light had been too low or they’d been in a hurry to get on with it. It had always been about his body, not theirs. 

It had been nothing like this.

The dark curly hair was enticing him to look closer. 

When he leaned forward a bit more, his wrist unintentionally touched her thigh, and a shiver went through her whole body. He looked up quickly, to see if she disapproved. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open. But as soon as he caught her eye, her lip curled into a small smile. He did it again, just to see if she’d shiver again. She did indeed, her eyelids fluttering, a soft sigh escaping her lips this time. 

She liked that! There was nothing that would make him stop now. He let his fingers trail lightly up to the front of her leg, down to her knee, and up again.

Every time his hand approached her center, her breath hitched, and when he looked up again, her eyes were closed. She looked focused and concentrated, something he could only interpret as anticipation written across the tense set of her brow.

She was focused on his touch. He was the one making her sigh that way. 

Something warm unfurled in his chest. He made sure to keep his hand moving, following the sound of her breaths, letting his fingers trail farther up every time. 

He noticed that Abigail’s hips were moving slightly in time with his hand, as if she was trying to guide his hand closer. It sent a jolt through his impossibly hard cock. Her legs were slowly spreading farther apart, too, and her sighs were getting louder. 

The way she was open to him now, he was finally able to see something. He’d heard it called a flower before, and he could see how that description fit. It was rosy and the shape reminded him of petals, and a wonderful smell emanated from it. He closed his eyes and let it pass through his nose. It smelled... enticing.

The bed shifted, and Billy looked up. He’d forgotten to keep his hand moving. 

Abigail was leaning forward, her head tilted questioningly. “What are you doing?” 

She didn’t sound mad, but there was a certain tension underneath the slow and soft sound of her words.

Billy almost told her how lovely she smelled, but then stopped himself at the last second. It would have sounded too ridiculous. 

“Still looking…” he finally said, and before he could stop himself, “May I touch?”

Abigail’s thighs tensed, her eyes and hips twitching away from him.

Billy pulled his hands back and cursed his stupid mouth. He shouldn’t have said anything!

Apparently, his mouth wasn’t listening, because there were more words coming out of it. “I am sorry. I’m perfectly happy to sit here and look some more, if you prefer?” That surely didn’t make it better. He finally regained control of his mouth and firmly clamped it shut. 

Abigail looked at him, then, but he couldn’t make sense of her expression. He could hear her taking slow, deep breaths as she looked straight back at him.

She tentatively reached for his hand. He held out his hand palm up, careful of her delicate fingers. She laced her fingers with his, her grip stronger than he’d anticipated. Billy smiled and gripped her back with a bit more confidence. Their gaze held, and he felt her body relax again.

Billy’s heart still hammered in his chest, but the connection of their hands suddenly made it seem easy to lean forward and kiss her.

He was bent awkwardly across her body, and his hip was touching her leg, but he didn’t mind it so much now. Kissing her felt like coming home, safe, the one thing he was sure of.

When he leaned back again, later, much later, her eyebrows lifted playfully. She slowly moved their clasped hands over her body and pulled her fingers from his grip, leaving his hand lying on her belly. 

Oh. 

His heart started racing again. Her whole expression was daring him to touch her. There was a glint in her eye, and a slight smile played at the corner of her lips.

He let his gaze slide down her body. Emboldened by her support, he shifted to sit between her legs, feeling very clumsy with his long legs and pointy knees. He settled them as well as possible, letting both his hands rest on her thighs. 

She didn’t tremble this time. 

Judging from the tension in her stomach muscles, she seemed to be looking at what he was doing. Or maybe she was looking at his cock. There was no hiding it now, it was right in her line of sight. 

He didn’t know what to think about that. 

His hands were shaking, but resting them against her skin helped somewhat. He mapped the feel of her thighs, the dip where her legs met her hips, over the bump of her hipbone up to her stomach. He moved slowly, in case she changed her mind. She shivered when he reached her curls, but she didn’t stop him. He carefully parted her hair with both hands. Now there were even more folds, and he slowly trailed his finger down the edges near the hairline. 

This part of her body wasn’t dry. 

He used the fingers of his left to keep her folds spread open, because he needed to see what he was doing. His heart jolted in his ribcage as his finger met wetness, and he had to concentrate to keep his hands steady. He seemed to be on the right track, because soon Abigail’s breaths took on that sighing rhythm again. He expected her to react the way she had before, drawing his touch towards the center of the flower, but instead, there seemed to be a special place above it that made her breath hitch. 

It seemed to be where the center of her desire lay. Her hips were shifting under his hand like rippling waves, and he found himself swaying with her, easily compensating for the movement.

It didn’t take long until his fingertip was completely wet. She seemed to like him dragging his finger through it and spreading it around. 

Her breaths were coming faster and faster. There was no mistaking her pleasure.

Her body was glistening with sweat, her hands gripping the sheet, her chest heaving. Billy couldn’t decide where to look, to keep his hands in the right place, or to watch her. He hadn’t known this was possible. He’d known that women could experience pleasure, but this was so far away from anything he’d ever imagined.

The most incredible part of it was that she seemed to trust him. She'd allowed him to look, then allowed him to touch her, and now she was... he didn't know what she was. It looked almost frightening, the way she threw her head from side to side and bucked under his hand like a skiff in a gale. Her breath was coming in short gasps now, and there were low keening sounds coming from her throat. 

Billy lost his touch on her for a second as her hips were rearing up more forcefully than he'd expected. He was so out of his depth, he didn't know what he was doing anymore, or what he should do.

She stopped moving and her eyes flew open. She pleaded, "No, no, no, don't stop. Don't stop." Her hips were lifting, pushing against his hand, seeking his touch. 

Suddenly he knew exactly how she felt. He’d known it, too, that point of no return, where the thought of stopping was unbearable. Now that she was looking at him, he was aware that his face must be bright red. A hot rush traveled down his body, centering in his cock, but he couldn’t really spare a thought for that now. He wanted nothing more than to please her.

So he gently spread her folds and found that spot again. He was surprised how easy it was to find now. He touched the little nub and she gasped, he rubbed his fingertip across it and she started panting. Her eyes slipped closed again, her whole body alive and thrumming under his hands. He realized that she had kept her hips still on purpose for him. Now she was losing control again. 

But it was no longer frightening. He was completely focused on making her feel good. He could imagine what went on in her body. In fact, he thought he might be feeling it. His breathing sped up along with hers, and the hairs on his arms stood on end. Sweat was beading on his neck.

Suddenly Abigail’s thighs went rigid and she let out a loud cry.

The sound went through him like a wave crashing over the railing, making him sway. Billy held on, his fingers tangling in her hair. She pressed her hips against him and incredible heat branded his palm. She was still moving, but in small starts and fits now. He followed the movement of her hips with his hands, not wanting to lose this soft connection between them. The whine that stole its way out of her throat sounded very satisfied indeed. She took deep breaths, and he relaxed along with her as they slowed.

A smile spread across his face. His heart was still beating too fast, his cock throbbing in time with it.

On his knees, he moved out from between her legs and stretched out next to her so he could look into her eyes. He stroked a strand of damp hair out of her face. She smiled back at him. She looked spent, but beautiful, red spots high on her cheeks, and her eyelids blinking slowly. He even had the embarrassing thought that he might get to see her like this more often.

Wetting her lips, she started to say something, but no words came. In the end, she only kept smiling at him, but he decided that no words were needed. She was happy, and so was he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who patiently waited for this second chapter: I am sorry it took so long.

Abigail shuddered at the tenderness of Billy’s hand in her hair. Or maybe her body was still shuddering from where his hands had been before, she wasn’t sure.

She wasn’t sure of much, anymore. 

She’d set out to give herself to him, but her plan hadn’t quite come to the expected conclusion. Was this all that was going to happen? Should she be disappointed? 

No, disappointment was far from her mind. He’d been so gentle, so careful. Already so much more had happened than she had ever imagined.

What had really overwhelmed her was his curiosity. He’d treated her like some new land to explore, something magical and precious. She had not expected that. She’d thought he was experienced. He must have had countless women before, and all she had were Miranda’s words. But he’d treated her like she was the first woman he’d ever seen.

Nor had she expected the way it felt.

She was still feeling it. The thought alone rekindled the spark in her belly. Her skin was prickling in waves, too hot and too cold at the same time. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off Billy. His sun-darkened skin tone contrasted starkly against her own. She watched the muscles and sinews play in his arms and the hairs on them shift color as he gently stroked her cheek. He took up a lot of space in her bed, his long legs hanging over the edge, and he looked at her with such gentleness. The contrast was uncanny, just like before, when his tall form had been towering over her, and still there had been nothing but shy curiosity written across his face. 

Warmth bloomed in her belly. She’d made the right decision. She was a woman reborn, and this was where she belonged. She didn’t question her impulse to be close to Billy anymore. 

In fact, she intended to be a lot closer. 

Abigail turned toward the heat rolling off Billy’s large chest. As she did, she felt something even hotter brush against her leg. She bit her lip, a shiver running through her. The shape of it burned itself into her memory, even if it was only for a second before he twitched away. 

Why would he move away? Guilt? Apprehension? Consideration?

It immediately made her want to follow after. She didn’t need to be coddled. She purposely pulled her leg up to bring it back into contact with him.

The way he gasped at that from deep within his chest! He’d already made a lot of fascinating sounds before, but they had all been very quiet. This last one had escaped him before he could stifle it. Hearing him so open and unchecked, it tugged at her heart. 

She moved her hand closer to his... cock — yes, she could say the word in her head, even if her own forwardness made her heart race. She took a deep breath, smiling as she repeated it: his cock. She couldn’t see it now, they were lying too close together, but she’d stolen enough glances before. It had been swaying when he’d first undressed and turned around, his skin lighter there than the rest of his deeply tanned body. She’d been overwhelmed by so much naked skin, not knowing where to look, but she’d forced herself to ignore her shame and let her eyes settle on it.

When he’d joined her in bed later, climbing across her legs, her eyes had been drawn again to its bobbing movement, the head now round and soft-looking. In the end, the whole length had turned a dark glistening pink and stood almost flush against Billy’s stomach. The transformation had been fascinating and wholly unexpected. 

She’d seen it and it had looked… ready, and suddenly she hadn’t felt ready at all. It was at least as long as her own hand - longer than she’d imagined it being, and harder, and hotter.

She’d gone into this with romantic notions in her head, of Miranda’s words, and of the sounds she’d heard through the wall and had tried not to think about. But being faced with the reality of it was completely different. The first view of his naked body had kindled something in her, some base instinct, but at the same time it had made the rest of her doubt her judgement. 

Nothing had gone the way she’d planned it, but she wasn’t going to let her lack of experience stop her.

It was hard to keep her hand steady as it neared his hip. The heat of his skin washed over her shaking fingers. She screwed her eyes closed, bit her lip, and made herself close the last bit of distance.

Billy shivered as her hand skittered across his hip. He sucked in a breath, hissing through his clenched teeth. 

It surprised her so much she snapped her hand back. Her eyes flew open. She was so close to Billy she saw nothing but his face: locked into a grimace, eyes closed, teeth bared. He was breathing with obvious control.

Abigail recoiled from his tension and fought the urge to cover herself. 

She immediately scolded herself for her rash reaction. He’d been so gentle with her before, there was nothing to fear from him.

She took a slow breath and looked more closely, trying to discern what was going on. His hand was gone from her hair, instead balled into a fist in mid-air. His lips were slowly relaxing into a less grim expression. His sides were trembling, his chest quickly lifting and falling with shallow breaths. His cock was burning and throbbing against her leg.

Her eyes widened when her thoughts came full circle and she realized that she needn’t have worried: it wasn’t aggression she was seeing, it was a desperate attempt at control. He was trying to hold back emotions, and they had nothing to do with anger. Her heart beat against her ribcage when she realized that this was her doing. Her being next to him was making him gasp and shiver.

There was nothing to hold her back now. She pressed against Billy, and he didn’t shy away this time. In fact, his hips were hitching against her leg. She twisted her head, searching for his lips. Stubble on his jaw rasped against her before she found them, but she felt his mouth open for her. The breath she’d been holding rushed out and caught in Billy’s mouth, and she almost pulled back at the awkwardness, but suddenly Billy’s hand was warm on her neck and his lips closed over hers.

Her body tingled when his tongue brushed her lower lip. She felt very bold as she mirrored the movement, only with the tip of her tongue, but it still set her heart racing. Their breaths mingled, hot and cool on cheeks and lips, no longer shallow at all. Her breasts brushed against his chest, and she absolutely needed to move, she needed to be much closer to him.

One of her arms was caught underneath her body, and their legs were tangled, but she could still move one arm. She brushed it up his side, wringing another low sound from him that made her lips vibrate. 

When her hand reached his elbow, he shifted his own arm out of the way. It gave her a feeling of such power, she had to open her mouth wider to kiss him more deeply. Her hand roamed over his side, skirting his chest, trying to touch only him and not her own breasts. But there wasn’t enough room, so she let her hand trail down over the dip of his waist, muscles shifting under her fingers.

Daring was boiling under her skin now, and kissing him gave her the courage to make a little room between them for her hand. His hot length came unstuck from her leg and twitched against her finger. She almost pulled her hand away again, but the moan that traveled from Billy’s chest right into hers convinced her otherwise.

Billy broke the kiss, panting for air, his breath hitching as if he was going to say something. But she didn’t want to speak or think now, so she pressed her lips against Billy’s. She purposely wrapped her hand around his cock, delighted at the shudder that went through Billy’s whole body. 

His cock moved in her hand, the skin somehow sliding against itself. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she didn’t think she could look now. If she moved, she would lose the bit of courage she’d built up.

She didn’t have to do much, apparently. Billy’s hips moved on their own, and all she did was hold tight as his cock slid through her grip. Her breath caught at the idea of it moving inside of her instead of in her hand. Billy was panting loudly now, no longer kissing her. She’d found it embarrassing before, when she had been breathing into his mouth, but now that he was doing it, she didn’t mind at all. 

It was indecent and erotic and... she almost lost her grip on him when the slide turned wet. 

Billy pulled her close to him, his groan loud in her small room. Abigail gasped as she felt slick wetness spread between their bellies. She was surprised that her own breath was coming almost as fast as Billy’s. The strong grip of his arm was crushing her hand between them. Not strong enough to hurt, but she could no longer move it. She wondered if she was supposed to do anything else when his lips came crashing against hers again. He kissed her with such strength, pressing their bodies together, it chased away all her doubts. 

She knew she’d done it right. All the doors were open to her now. No, there were no more doors, because there were no more walls. There was no more house, and the island was far below her. She was free and she never wanted to touch the ground again.

~~~***~~~

The first time Abigail and Miranda were alone was after breakfast. They were standing at the sink, washing and drying the dishes together. Miranda gave her a look that was tender but assessing at the same time.

“Are you all right? I know how much Billy likes you, and I trust him to be careful. But sometimes it may hurt when a man enters you for the first time.”

Abigail blushed furiously, the wet plate almost slipping from her hand. She berated herself for being so easily embarrassed; she knew that Miranda had only her best interests at heart. She couldn’t answer right away, her throat was completely dried up. She shook her head, her voice only a whisper, “He didn’t enter me.”

A cough made her look up, and Miranda’s face had changed from concern to merriment. “Oh, that good, then?”

Abigail couldn’t hold back an answering grin. That good, indeed.


End file.
